RA A new beginning: For Better Or Worse
by Sybell O'Carric
Summary: Its k plus for now. This is the story of Sybell a lowly ward. no one knows who her parents are... or does some one know? - - i cant do summaries like that... I deleted the other one 'cause i was having a problem... but its back!
1. Chapter 1

The Ranger's Apprentice

Morgarth's Revenge: A new beginning

Prologue

A little pink hand reached out of a bundle of blankets and tugged on the man's scraggly beard. He gently slipped the hand out of the roughly cut hairs and carefully placed the bundle on the stone step. His vision blurred and he tried to blink away the tears as he placed an envelope under the little girl's arms but one slid down his face and dropped with a soft _thup _the liquid spreading into a small dark area before stopping. He shook his head and turned around and sprinted off before his daughter could see the tears flowing freely as he disappeared into the night. Soon her wailing woke Baron Arald and he stepped out and saw the little bundle on the step and said "you did the right thing my friend. It's hard I know but it will do her good" before he bent down and carefully lifted the bundle and went back inside.

Chapter 1 The bullies are Pigs?

Sybell sat at the table pushing her food miserably around her plate not touching anything. She was the only girl this age and so was surrounded by boys, most of whom teased and bullied her. There was five of them and only one of them was nice to her. Harry, Peter, Alan were the ones who tormented her. Sam was the one who tried to discourage them and stop them from hurting her. Sam looked over at her and said gently "eat something it's going to be a big day tomorrow with the choosing and everything." Sybell nodded numbly and speared a piece of ham with her fork and popped it into her mouth. She chewed slowly savoring the flavors. No one thought it was unusual that she wasn't speaking she never really did. She looked up and said suddenly "Pigs". Harry, Alan, and Peter stopped shoveling bigger and bigger mouthfuls of ham into their mouths and stared at her their mouths hanging open and little pieces of ham hanging from their mouths. Peter, who straight forward bullied her swallowed and said "So little zipper mouth unzipped the apparently useless thing?" in his annoying voice. Harry turned to him and conked him on the head making Peter fall of his chair. "Owwwww what was that for?" Peter asked miffed. "Don't be so mean" Harry replied elbowing Peter. "Stop guys" said Sam "It's not doing any one any good. It's time to go to bed anyways" he added looking sternly at them all but not so much at Sybell. He knew she obeyed most of the time. They all got up and slowly made their ways to their rooms. As the only girl she had her own room. Sometimes she enjoyed it but most of the time she felt lonely.


	2. Ch 2 How Unusual!

Chapter two, How Unusual!

A hand gently shook Sybell awake she yawned as she looked up into the face of Sam. "Time to go to the choosing!" he said with a smile on his face. HE knew what he wanted and that was Horsechool. The caring for the majestic battlehorses was what he thought was important "why the long face?" Sam said his grin widening. Sybell raised her eyebrow at him and said "because I don't know what I want" she said in a small voice looking down. Sam's smile faded and he said "Im sure you'll decide on something. But you might as well eat while you think" he said "Come one breakfast is ready!"

"ok ok im coming"

"Well come on!"

"I have to get dressed"

"oh right well hop to it!"

"GET OUT"

"oh oops right well see ya in a few minutes"

Sybell rolled her eyes and slid out of bed and pulled on a brown tunic and white leggings then she pulled on her soft leather boots. She walked silently to the door and opened it and continued walking into the main room. She walked up next to Sam and he motioned to the chair next to him and she sat. Harry plopped down on her other side and grabbed the platter of eggs and heaped some onto his plate before placing some on her plate. "eat" Harry said shoving her plate at her. Sybell scowled at him and speared some egg with her fork and popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly and then said "There happy?" "No!" Sam and Harry chorused and they force fed her breakfast. She bit their fingers and hands, they eventually gave up after they were satisfied that she had eaten enough and started on their plates. She scowled at them then leaned back in her chair. She saw a shadow flit by the window but ignored it ontill she heard knocking at the door. She was the first to get up and had the door open before any on them could even get up. She flashed the boys a quick smile and looked to see who had knocked. It was a page who, at that moment said "Come it is time for your choosing" Harry, Sam, Peter, and Alan got up and walked outside after the page. Sybell followed and let the door swing closed behind her with a quiet _creeak._ Sybell followed the boys up to the Baron's study. The page knocked and a deep voice replied "Come in"

Sybell: this isn't the end of the chapter!

Me: I know… but I have really bad writers block… -sad face-

Will: -pats back-

Halt: -ignores-

Me: Will tell them

Will: ok like she said she has really bad writer's block right now… her goal was to get the second chapter out before she left for the week for camp, buuut seeing as that isn't gonna happen she is posting what she has for you all!

Me: there you have it…. Well see ya..


End file.
